zootopia_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Parental Affection
During sunny middays at Bunnyburrow, there rarely was any bustling in that part of the town. Even summers were relatively peaceful for its inhabitants outside the marketplace. Peace and quiet were exactly what the new Hopps family wanted there. After an adventure-filled life in the big city, this was a fitting break from all that. Especially since the changes in their life. Nick was sitting again in the garden swing, reading the morning newspaper he hadn´t checked out yet. From there the fox could see how things had changed in Zootopia. Crime rates were much lower and discrimination didn´t run rampant anymore like it used to. Nick even read an article about a respectable elephant businessman marrying a beautiful mouse debutante. With the city becoming more tolerant, interspecies couples like this were even more common than before. “Makes me happy to see the way our world is at the moment. There is more hope for a better future for the entire Zootopia than there ever was before”, Nick smiled. “It is the result of our work, Nick. We played a part in making the world a better place”, Judy said from a distance. Back at farming after settling down, she was gathering apples for the dessert that day. The rabbit was also holding a bundle where Laverne was sleeping. The firstborn child of Judy and Nick was just like her mother, but with Nick´s eyes, tail and clawed paws. In her pacifier and onesie, she was very cute sight. Judy was still pregnant though, and another child was soon on the way. She was getting used to motherhood very fast, and was ready for him or her to enter her life too. “So darling, what´s for dinner tonight?” Nick asked curiously. “Well I´ve got some mashed potatoes and corn coming soon, with apple cobbler and whipped cream for dessert. But first I want to relax a bit from farming with you”, Judy said as she and Laverne came to the swing. As they sat there, Nick noticed how Laverne crawled closer to him, cooing quietly. Sniffing Nick a bit, she nuzzled the fox a bit and thumped her foot against him gently. “Isn´t she just adorable?” Nick couldn´t help but smile. “She recognizes you as her father. Not even a year old and she loves you already”, Judy said, putting her sun hat on. Being mammals who both loved children, Nick and Judy feared a bit that their procreation wouldn´t be possible after they got married. When the rabbit got pregnant, her husband was very worried about the result and if she´d survive from that. Now the time for worrying was over as the young mammal couple was starting a family. “Daddy loves you too, darling. You´re going to grow up into a beautiful bunny girl like your mother”, Nick held Laverne gently in his paws. He could notice the exact same color in her eyes that were in his while the baby looked at him. Laverne started twitching a bit in way which indicated she was hungry. Judy knew what to do as she took the baby back to her arms, opened her flannel shirt a bit and started nursing her. “You´re mommy´s little treasure, aren´t you Laverne?” she said, smiling gently at the child. From the way she talked and looked at the child, Nick could see how Judy´s parental affections were strong. The beautiful rabbit´s motherly nature made her look even more attractive to him than she already was. “You know, ever since I became your partner in the police force and started dating you, I´ve noticed how you had the same kind of empathetic and caring personality as my mom. I always knew you´d make for a wonderful mother”, Nick hugged his rabbit wife. “Well, no bunny I´ve known would´ve made nearly as good of a father as you would, Nicky-boo”, Judy used the pet name Nick´s own mother had used on him during his childhood. “Can´t wait for our next child to be born too. Wonder if he turns out to be a handsome strapping young fox lad like myself. Oh, motherhood seems to be in your blood, Judy, and you do look lovely pregnant too”, Nick rubbed his wife´s big belly softly. Judy fluttered her eyelashes at him, for she liked every time he did that to her. Even though Nick genuinely already loved their first child, getting children was only a small part of why they had gotten married. It was all about the love and care they felt for each other, as well as the connection between the two as people. Predator and prey had come a long way in the history of the city when comparing the past to the present with Nick and Judy´s relationship. Nick draped his arms around Judy, who had just finished nursing the baby. Laverne fell asleep in her arms. “Giving up my career for love after all those years feels worth it. We´ve already served our time protecting the city. The future is now brighter than before, and we´re going to experience it ourselves”, Judy thought as she sat on Nick´s lap, looking at the cloudless sunny sky. “With the odds we´ve faced, it´s well deserved. We´ve climbed a rocky mountain and reached the peak, so to speak. We´re going to stay in that peak with our love as long as we live”, Nick said encouragingly to his wife. It might have sounded strange coming from a former cynical hustler, but that was how Judy´s love had changed him. He couldn´t be any more satisfied about his life at their new home in Bunnyburrow. Before that, he had gotten to experience the two happiest days in his life. Their wedding and the birth of Laverne. Everything that had led to them was worth it. Judy felt the same way. She was now in the company of the two mammals she loved the most in the world. Nick could hear her hum a soothing lullaby to Laverne while cradling the baby in her tender paws. “Whatever happens in the future, you and your children are going to have the most caring, loving and loyal husband and father imaginable”, Nick said while stroking Judy´s tail and hips gently. “I love you”, Judy gave her handsome fox husband a soft kiss. While the couple was embracing, Laverne smiled a bit in her sleep, as she could feel the gentle touch of both of her parents. They would be one of the most loving families the city would ever see. Category:Oneshots Category:WildeHopps stories Category:NickXJudy Category:Nick and Judy's married years Category:Stories about Nick and Judy´s children Category:Romantic fics Category:Stories